


All That Remains

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Odesta, family by choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Annie realizes she's pregnant...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Remains

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to soamazinghere for the prompt and to deathmallow for the quick beta. ♥

Annie had been feeling queasy off and on for days, but when Coin told her he was gone, that’s when she lost what little had been in her stomach. All over the woman’s hands and the crisp cuffs of her gray shirt. Remembering that now, she’s a little embarrassed, but at the time, she didn’t care. Learning that Finnick was dead, that after all they’d been through to be together again, he’d died beneath the Capitol, falling to one of Snow’s abominations and that she’d never see him again, never feel his touch or hear his laughter, Annie had thought that was why she’d been sick.

But three days later, she’s still sick. The sight or smell of food, any food, is enough to make her sprint from her job in the laundry, running as fast as she can for the nearest trashcan or sink or toilet. Every time, it leaves her shaking, and sometimes it leaves her in a heap on the floor, sobbing and holding her stomach, wishing she could just die, not wanting to face a future without Finnick. But then she shakes it off, picks herself up, and returns to her assigned duties.

The second time it happens on this third day, Annie doesn’t have to pick herself up. Johanna Mason does that for her. Johanna finds Annie huddled over a trashcan in the hallway outside the main washroom, fighting the dry heaves that are all that remain of her latest bout with nausea. Grasping Annie firmly by the wrist, she pulls her to her feet and starts down the hallway in the opposite direction of the door through which they both had come.

“Where are we going?” Annie asks. “They’ll be looking for us back in the laundry.”

“Fuck the laundry. You need a doctor.” She doesn’t wait for Annie to protest or to say anything at all, she just keeps going and even though Johanna is shorter, Annie has to all but run to keep up with her. A few minutes later, they stop at Doctor Aurelius’ office and Annie jerks away from Johanna with a cry.

“No. It’s not in my head.” She feels something almost like panic rise inside her. “It’s not all in my head.”

“What?” Johanna frowns at her. “Of course it’s not all in your head, you little twit.” Annie stops, blinking hard as Johanna looks back and forth between Annie and the name on the door. “Of, for fu… Annie, you’re sick. Either that or you’re pregnant. Doc A is the only doctor I know. He can get you to someone who can help.”

One word rattles around in Annie’s brain, a reverse echo that only grows louder and larger, not fading away: pregnant _pregnant_ PREGNANT. Annie takes a deep, shuddering breath and wraps her arms around herself. “Oh.” She backs away from her friend and keeps backing until she comes up against a wall. Still holding herself, staring at a spot on the opposite wall, she slides down the slightly rough surface until she’s sitting on the floor, her gray-clad knees tented in front of her. Johanna sits beside her.

Annie doesn’t look at Johanna when she says, “I haven’t bled since before the wedding.” Until now, it had never even occurred to her, the idea that she might be pregnant. The spot at which she stares loses focus, dissolving in a watery mist as Johanna’s warm arms slide around her shoulders. Even as Annie turns her face into Johanna’s shoulder and the tears begin to fall, she can’t help but wish those arms belonged to Finnick.


End file.
